the_new_macys_paradefandomcom-20200214-history
The 1st 2159 Celebration Parade Featuring the Big Balloons
Parade Lineup Discover who will help make my first Parade the ultimate block party! Also, please be aware that there are a few characters and brands who are unlikely to ever be represented in the real Macy's Parade, but I added them because why not? Since it's a fan project. (Please respect my decision on those balloons/floats, as it's my choice for my Parade) GIANT CHARACTER BALLOONS''' ('Bold '''is for original designs and sponsors) # BIG BIRD '(Sesame Workshop) '(To celebrate Sesame Street's 50th anniversary) # CHASE from PAW PATROL '(Spin Master) # DETECTIVE PIKACHU (The Pokemon Company International) '(To promote Pokemon Sword and Shield and Pokemon: Detective Pikachu) # DIARY OF A WIMPY KID '(Abrams Publishing) # DORA THE EXPLORER (Nickelodeon) '(To promote Dora and the Lost of Gold City) # '''The Cast of ELF: BUDDY'S MUSICAL CHRISTMAS (New Line Cinema) '(Last Balloon/To celebrate their stop motion special's 5th anniversary) # ERUPTOR from SKYLANDERS '''(Activision) (To promote Skylanders: Ring of Heroes) # GARFIELD (Paws, Inc.) # PINKFONG (Pinkfong Entertainment) # BUGS BUNNY (Warner Bros. Animation) # PADDINGTON BEAR (Warner Bros.) # SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (SEGA of America) '(To promote Sonic The Hedgehog (2019 film)) # EBEN BEAR '(John Deere Company) # HELLO KITTY (Sanrio) # GOKU from DRAGON BALL Z (Funimation) '(To celebrate Dragon Ball Z's 30th anniversary) # HEALTHY MR. POTATO HEAD '(The United States Potato Board) # HOOPS and YO-YO (Hallmark Channel) # HORTON THE ELEPHANT''' (20th Century Fox)' # JETT from SUPER WINGS' (Alpha Group)' # KERMIT THE FROG '(The Muppet Studios)' # '''EJEN ALI (WAU Animation)' # TOOTHLESS THE DRAGON (Dreamworks Animation) # MINIONS (Illumination) '(To promote Minions 2) # CLIFFORD THE BIG RED DOG '(Scholastic) # SINCLAIR OIL'S DINO (Sinclair Oil Corporation) # RONALD MCDONALD (McDonald's) # OLAF from FROZEN''' (Walt Disney) (To promote Frozen 2) # '''THE VERY HUNGRY CATERPILLAR (Eric Carle) '(To celebrate The Very Hungry Caterpillar's 50th Anniversary) # PETER RABBIT '(Sony Pictures Animation) # PILLSBURY DOUGHBOY''' (General Mills)' # '''THE PRINCE from KATAMARI DAMACY (Bandai Namco)' # QUIK BUNNY (Nestle) # SHINE and her GIGANTIC PINK and WHITE BEACH BALL (Nickelodeon) '(To promote Shimmer and Shine Season 5 and to celebrate Shimmer and Shine's 5th Anniversary) # RED MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGER '(Hasbro) # RED from ANGRY BIRDS (Rovio Entertainment) (To promote The Angry Birds Movie 2) # ROBLOXIAN (Roblox International) # SCOOBY-DOO (Warner Bros. Consumer Productions) # PINK PANTHER (MGM Animation) # SPACE RANGER ROGER (DHX Media) # SPIDER-MAN (Marvel Entertainment) '(To promote Spider-Man: Far from Home) # THE ELF ON THE SHELF '(Creative Classic and Activities and Books Publishing) # RUDOLPH THE RED-NOSED REINDEER (Dreamworks Animation) # SCRAT and HIS''' ACORN from ICE AGE (20th Century Fox)' # BUZZ LIGHTYEAR' (Disney Pixar) (To promote Toy Story 4) # '*SKY from TOTAL DRAMA: PAHKITEW ISLAND (Fresh TV) '(Lead Balloon/To celebrate her 5th anniversary) # ROCKY and BULLWINKLE '(Dreamworks Animation) '(To celebrate Rocky and Bullwinkle's 70th Anniversary) # SNOOPY and WOODSTOCK '''(Peanuts Worldwide) # SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS''' (Nickelodeon) (To celebrate his 20th anniversary) # 'CHEER BEAR from CARE BEARS: UNLOCK THE MAGIC (Cloudco Entertainment) ''(To promote Care Bears: Unlock the Magic) # UNDERDOG (Dreamworks Animation) # THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE (Fisher Price) # TROLLS (DreamWorks Animation) (To promote Trolls: World Tour) # WILD THING (Maurice Sendak) # DOROTHY AND THE WIZARD OF OZ HOT AIR BALLOON (Warner Bros. Animation) (To celebrate the film's 80th anniversary) # WOODY WOODPECKER (Walter Lantz) (He had been a balloon in the real Macy's Parade, but I boldened his name because it will be a modern version of the original balloon) # SAILOR MICKEY MOUSE (Disney Cruise Line) * = Her debut might be delayed until/unless my devices fix the character's design in general. NOVELTY BALLOONS (Bold is for original designs and sponsors) # AMERICANA SPHERES # BLUE AND WHITE 2159 STARS # CANDY CANE # CHARLIE, KIT and C.J. HOLIDAY ELVES # CHRISTMAS STRING OF LIGHTS # BLUE AND CYAN MACY'S STARFLAKES (Macy's) # DOLL SWING (Universal Orlando Resort) # DONUT, 8-BALL, LEAFY, FIREY and YELLOW FACE (Jacknjellify) # DRONKEYS (DreamWorks Animation) # BIG MAN SANTA # HAROLD THE POLICE OFFICER # FLECK, BJORN, JOJO and HUGG from THE CHRISTMAS CHRONICLES (Netflix) # ARTIE THE PIRATE # WIGGLE WORM # FELIX THE CAT (Dreamworks Animation) # GINGY from SHREK (DreamWorks Animation) # GREEN 2159 STARS # HAPPY HIPPO # HAROLD THE FIREMAN # BEACH BALL CLUSTERS # KING JULIEN'S PINEAPPLE (DreamWorks Animation) # LITTLE CLOUD (FriendsWithYou) # UNCLE SAM # THE NUTCRACKER (Universal Orlando Resort) # PUMPKINS # FREIDA THE DASCHUND # R.H. MACY MINI HOT AIR BALLOON # PANDA BEAR AND TEDDY BEAR # LUCKY PLAYBOY BUNNY # RED BELIEVE STARS # REX THE HAPPY DRAGON # VIRGINIA O'HANLON # RED AND GOLD MACY'S STARFLAKES (Macy's) # ROGER THE BOUNCING ROBOT # SMILE (Harvey Ball) # SUNNY THE SNOWPAL (Macy's) # THREE GOLDEN 2159 STARS # YELLOW MACY'S STARS (Macy's) # CLOE THE HOLIDAY CLOWN # STRAWBERRY/PISTACHIO ICE CREAM CONE (Macy's) BALLOONHEADS # MAMA, PAPA and BABY # PILGRIM MAN and PILGRIM WOMAN # SCARECROW, TIN MAN, COWARDLY LION and THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST (Warner Bros Home Entertainment) BALLOONICLES (Bold is for original designs and sponsors) # THE AFLAC DUCK (American Family Life Assurance Company) # BIG MOUTH BILLY BASS (Gemmy Industries) # GO BOWLING (GoBowling.com) # KOOL-AID MAN (Kraft Foods) # MOTHER GINGER # WEEBLES: BUMPUS, PENDLETON AND TIBBY (Hasbro) # RED AND GREEN CHRISTMAS ORNAMENT # SNOW-BO TRYCALOONS # MOUSE KING and NUTCRACKER # TOUGH GUY and BULLDOG FLOATS (Bold is for original designs and sponsors) # 1-2-3 SESAME STREET (Sesame Workshop) # ALL-STAR CLASSIC (Major League Baseball) # AWESOME ADVENTURE MACHINE (Chuck E. Cheese's) # A WORLD AT SEA (Royal Caribbean) # BASKETBALL BONANZA (National Basketball Association) # BIG APPLE (New York Daily News) # THE BIG PARADE HISTORY PROJECT''' (The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Wiki)' (This float uses the same design as the Hats Off to Our Heritage float, and it will feature characters who appeared as vintage balloons during the 60s and 70s) # THE CRANBERRY COOPERATIVE '(Ocean Spray)' # DECK THE HALLS '(Balsam Hill)' # THE COLONEL'S ROAD TRIP TO NYC '(KFC)' # '''DESTINATION IMAGINATION (Roblox) '(Please leave a design idea for this Float in the comments) # DISCOVER ADVENTURE! (Build-A-Bear Workshop) # THE DREAMSEEKER (Cirque de Soleil) # EVERYONE'S FAVORITE BAKE SHOP (Entenmann's) # FANTASY CHOCOLATE FACTORY (Kinder) # FAST FOOD FRENZY (Jack in the Box) '(Please leave a design idea for this Float in the comments. If you don't know what this kind of Jack in the Box this is, it is a chain of restaurants which features a clown in a business suit as their mascot) # '''FUDGIE'S ICE CREAM FACTORY (Carvel) '(Please leave a design idea for this Float in the comments) # FUN HOUSE '''(Krazy Glue) # FROZEN FALL FUN (National Hockey League) # GOLDFISH ON PARADE (Pepperidge Farm) # HARVEST IN THE VALLEY (Green Giant) # HOME for the HOLIDAYS (Wendy's) # I LIKE THE TEACH THE WORLD OF SING (Coca-Cola) # BIONICLE BATTLEFIELD (LEGO Systems) # HEARTWARMING HOLIDAY COUNTDOWN''' (Hallmark Channel)' # '''JIM HARDY'S BARN (Holiday Inn Suites) '(Please leave a design idea for this Float in the comments) # KIDS CANDY CREATION LAB (Hershey's) # IT'S ALL ROCK N' ROLL''' (Gibson Brands)' # BRIDGE TO TH FUTURE '(Hess Corporation)' # THE ALOHA SPIRIT '(King's Hawaiian)' # ELVES RAISING THE ROOF '(Office Max)' # '''NELLA THE PRINCESS KNIGHT (Nickelodeon)' # STATUE OF LIBERTY in NEW YORK CITY # LEANING TOWER OF PIZZA (Domino's Pizza) '(Please leave a design idea for this Float in the comments) # MOUNT RUSHMORE'S AMERICAN PRIDE '(South Dakota Tourism Department) # ONCE UPON A MATTRESS (Roger and Hammerstein) # ON THE ROLL AGAIN (Homewood Suites by Hilton) # PARADE DAY MISCHIEF (Sour Patch Kids) # PEEPS: ALWAYS IN SEASON (Peeps Marshmallows) # RISE OF THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES (Nickelodeon) # SANTA'S SLEIGH (Last Float) # SNOWFAMILY (FOX ENTERTAINMENT) # SCENE OF SLIME (Nickelodeon) (Please leave a design idea for this float in the comments) # SHEA THE SUPER STAR (ParadeMan1986 Studios) # SHREK THE HALLS (DreamWorks Animation) (I did not bolden the title because the float will actually be based off of the Shrek float seen in Universal's Holiday Parade Featuring Macy's) # MACY'S REO DELIVERY TRUCK # LITTLE DRUMMER BOY (Universal Orlando Resort) # THE POLAR EXPRESS (Warner Bros. Home Entertainment) # THE SINGING CHRISTMAS TREE (Delta Airlines) # SHIMMER AND SHINE (Nickelodeon) # BUILDING A BETTER WORLD (Girl Scouts) # 2159 SANTALAND EXPRESS # PERCY THE PENGUIN'S MUSICAL-MOBILE # BIG CITY CHEERS (Spirit of America Productions) # M&M'S CHOCOLATE CANDIES ON BROADWAY (M&M's) # NEW YORK TIN TOY (History Channel) # EGYPTIAN ROAD TRIP (Kid Cuisine) # STIRRIN' UP WITH SWEET SENSATIONS (Domino Sugar) # SNOWGLOBE OF HAPPINESS (Gemmy Industries) # PLAYBOY CIRCUS (Playboy International, Inc.) '(Recycling Mr. Peanut's Circus) # EXPENDITION TO RHINO MOUNTAIN '(Ecko Unltd.) # THE ENCHANTING WORLD OF LINDT (Lindt) # SNOOPY'S DOGHOUSE (Peanuts Worldwide) # AMERICAN CLASSIC MALT SHOP (Amica Insurance) # SPLASHING SAFARI ADVENTURE (Kalahari Resorts and Conventions) # TOM TURKEY # TURTLE ISLAND (Oneida Indian Nation) # UNCLE SAM'S TOP HAT (Drake's Cakes) # UNIVERSAL PLAYGROUND (Universal Kids) TOY FLOATS * KING JULIEN'S THRONE (DreamWorks Animation) (Same thing I said about the Shrek the Halls float) * NUTMOBILE (Planters) * DRUM-MOBILE (Macy's) * THE ECTO-1 (Universal Studios) * RONALD MCDONALD'S BIG RED SHOE CAR (McDonald's) * ROCKING GIRAFFE * ROCKING TURTLE * ROCKING HORSE * ROCKING LOBSTER * ROCKING MOOSE * WEINERMOBILE (Oscar Mayer) GUEST STARS (Bold is for what Floats they'll appear on) * 2159 Holiday Chorus (The Singing Christmas Tree) * Apple IDK (Parade Day Mischief) * Bullwinkle, Happy Dragon, Donald Duck, Linus the Lionhearted, Underdog, and Mickey Mouse (The Big Parade History Project) * Ochako Uraraka, Juliet Persia, Mai Sakurajima, Fumikage Tokoyami, Tiffany Maye and Polarjack77 (Harvest In the Valley) * Butterbean, Cricket, Dazzle, Poppy and Jasper (Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop) * Captain Zora, Princess Elena and Jack Sparrow (Jolly Polly Pirate Ship) * Charlie Brown (Snoopy's Doghouse) * Macy's Parade Bears (Macy's REO Delivery Truck) * Mario and Luigi (Leaning Tower of Pizza) * Layla (Shimmer and Shine), Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Percy and Priscilla Penguin (Percy and the P-Birds) * Abby Hatcher (Fast Food Frenzy) * Molly, Gil, Oona, Nonny, Goby and Deema (A World at Sea) * SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (The Aloha Spirit) * Ayla (Shimmer and Shine), Julie Tirock and Robot Jones (I Like the Teach the World of Sing) * Dora, Boots and Diego (Expendition to Rhino Mountain) * Chuck E. Cheese, Helen Henny, Jasper T. Jowls, Mr. Munch, and Pasqually (Awesome Adventure Machine) * Kirby, Meta Knight and King Dee Dee Dee (Building a Better World) * Frosty the Snowman (Heartwarming Holiday Countdown) * JamarcusMudkip (Tom Turkey) * King Julien (King Julien's Throne) * BabyFirst Characters (Fun House) * Shine (Shimmer and Shine) (Drum-Mobile) * Slimer, Egon Spengler, Gozer, Peter Venkman, Winston Zeddemore, Janine Malnitz, Ray Stantz, Dana Barrett, Zuul, Kylie Griffin, Beetlejuice and Lady Veedtz (The Ecto-1) * MLB All-Time Greats: Mike Piazza, Derek Jeter and David Ortiz (All-Star Classic) * The Muppets (The Cranberry Cooperative) * Michael Jordan''' (Basketball Bonanza)' * Poppy Pipopapo, Juliet Persia, Ultraman Nexus, Hammie, Tiffany Maye and Princess Samira '(Shimmer and Shine)' * Doc McStuffins '(Building a Better World)' * Fritz the Cat '(Turtle Island)' * Combo Panda, Alpha Lexha, Pinkfong, Hogi and Ultraman Orb '(Jim Hardy's Barn)' * Princess Nella, Trinket, Sir Garret and Clod '(Nella the Princess Knight)' * * Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope Von Schweetz '(Snowglobe of Happiness)' * Mr. Potato, Peppa Pig, George Pig, Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig '(Bridge to the Future)' * NHL All-Time Greats: Bob Nystrom and Mike Richter '(Frozen Fall Fun)' * Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and Leonardo '(Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)' * Robot and Monster '(Scene of Slime)' * Santa Claus '(Santa's Sleigh)' * Big Bird, Elmo, Abby Cadabby, Cookie Monster, Grover, Oscar, Julia (just like in the 2018 Macy's Parade, due to her having ASD, she'll be seen wearing a noise-canceling headset, so that way the loud noises won't bother her), Count von Count, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Bert, and Ernie, with a special appearance by Jimmy Fallon.'(1-2-3 Sesame Street)' * Shrek, Fiona, Ogre Babies, Donkey, Puss in Boots, and Dragon '(Shrek the Halls)' MARCHING BANDS ('Bold''' is for the bands' locations) Instead of including generic bands representing professional sports teams, I decided that I'm going to include actual bands that have appeared in the Macy's Parade. # AWESOME ORIGINAL SECOND TIME AROUNDERS MARCHING BAND (St. Petersburg, Florida) # CARY SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING BAND (Cary, North Carolina) # GRANTS PASS HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING BAND (Grants Pass, Oregon) # HOMEWOOD PATRIOT BAND (Homewood, Alabama) # JAMES MADISON UNIVERSITY MARCHING ROYAL DUKES (Harrisonburg, Virginia) # KELLER HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING BAND (Keller, Texas) # MACY'S GREAT AMERICAN MARCHING BAND (from the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade) # MARIAN CATHOLIC HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING BAND (Chicago Heights, Illinois) # MARTIN LUTHER KING HIGH SCHOOL "KINGS OF HALFTIME" (Lithonia, Georgia) # NATION FORD HIGH SCHOOL MARCHING BAND (Fort Mill, South Carolina) # THE OHIO STATE UNIVERSITY MARCHING BAND (Columbus, Ohio) # ROBLOX POLICE MARCHING BAND # TRABUCO HILLS HIGH SCHOOL THUNDERING MUSTANGS MARCHING UNIT (Mission Viejo, California) # UNION HIGH SCHOOL RENEGADE REGIMENT (Tulsa, Oklahoma) # THE UNITED STATES AIR FORCE BAND AND HONOR GUARD # WEST CHESTER UNIVERSITY GOLDEN RAM MARCHING BAND (West Chester, Pennsylvania) # WEST VIRGINIA UNIVERSITY MOUNTAINEER MARCHING BAND (Morgantown, West Virginia) PERFORMANCE GROUPS * SPIRIT OF AMERICA CHEER * SPIRIT OF AMERICA DANCE STARS * BASEBALL BONANZAS * GIGANTIC PINK AND WHITE BEACH BALL DANCE TEAM * RED HOT MAMAS * TAP DANCING ROBLOX ELVES * BIG APPLE CIRCUS CLOWNS # ARTIST CLOWNS # BASEBALL ALL-STARS # BEACH BALL CLOWNS # BIRTHDAY PARTY CLOWNS # BREAKFAST CLOWNS # CHRISTMAS CLOWNS # CIRCUS CLOWNS # CITY TOURIST CLOWNS # CLOWN U. KAZOO BAND # CORNY-COPIA CLOWNS # FUNNY FARM CLOWNS # FUNNY FIREFIGHTER BRIGADE # HALF-BAKED HOLIDAY SWEETS # HI-ROLLER SKATING CLOWNS # HOEDOWN CLOWNS # HOLIDAY CLOWNS # JESTER CLOWNS # KEYSTONE COPS & ROBBERS # MALT SHOP CLOWNS # NUTTY-CRACKER BALLET CLOWNS # PARADE BRIGADE CLOWNS # PATRIOTIC CLOWNS # POP! FLOWERS # PIZZA CLOWNS # PRE-K CLOWNS # POINSETTIA CLOWNS # RAG DOLL CLOWNS # SANTA'S TOY BOX CLOWNS # SILLY SAILORS # SILLY SEASIDE CLOWNS & SEA CREATURES # SLEEPY CLOWNS # SPRINGTIME CLOWNS # TOY BLOCKS # TOY SOLDIERS # TURKEY TECH PLAYERS & SPORTS FANS # VIDEO GAMING CLOWNS # VIKING CLOWNS # WOODSTOCK CLOWNS CLOWN CARS & ACCESSORIES # TAXI CAB # PRODUCE WAGON # FIRE ENGINE # SCHOOL BUS MINI CAR # BAKERY BRIGADE DELIVERY TRUCK # "MACY'S THANKSGIVING DAY PARADE" BANNER # CATAPULTCategory:Lineups STILT WALKERS # PENCIL STILT WALKERS # TOY SOLDIER STILT WALKERS # UNCLE SAM STILT WALKERS # CANDY CANE STILT WALKERS # CHRISTMAS TREE STILT WALKERS # INFLATABLE RING STILT WALKERS # PALM TREE STILT WALKERS # HISBUSCUS STILT WALKERS # ENTENMANN'S BAKER STILT WALKERS # GIANT BEANSTALK STILT WALKERS # RINGMASTER STILT WALKERS # FIREFIGHTER STILT WALKERS # PALM TREE STILT WALKERS # TOUCAN STILT WALKERS MASCOTS # WHOMPKEE # TURKEY TECH PLAYER Category:The 2159 Celebration Parade Lineups